1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DNA polymerase chain reaction (hereinafter, simply referred to as PCR) module and a multiple PCR system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a DNA PCR module with a combined PCR thermal cycler and PCR product detector, and a multiple PCR system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The science of genetic engineering originated with the discovery of restriction enzymes. Similarly, PCR technology led to an explosive development in the field of biotechnology, and thus, it may be said that the PCR technology is a contributor to the golden age of biotechnology. PCR is a technology to amplify DNA copies of specific DNA or RNA fragments in a reaction chamber. Due to a very simple principle and easy applications, the PCR technology has been extensively used in medicine, science, agriculture, veterinary medicine, food science, and environmental science, in addition to pure molecular biology, and its applications are now being extended to archeology and anthropology.
PCR is performed by repeated cycles of three steps: denaturation, annealing, and extension. In the denaturation step, a double-stranded DNA is separated into two single strands by heating at 90° C. or more. In the annealing step, two primers are each bound to the complementary opposite strands at an annealing temperature of 55 to 60° C. for 30 seconds to several minutes. In the extension step, primer extension occurs by DNA polymerase. The time required for the primer extension varies depending on the density of template DNA, the size of an amplification fragment, and an extension temperature. In the case of using Thermus aquaticus (Taq) polymerase, which is commonly used, the primer extension is performed at 72° C. for 30 seconds to several minutes.
Generally, PCR products are separated on a gel and the approximate amount of the PCR products is estimated. However, faster and more accurate quantification of PCR products is increasingly needed. Actually, an accurate measurement of the amount of target samples in gene expression (RNA) analysis, gene copy assay (quantification of human HER2 gene in breast cancer or HIV virus burden), genotyping (knockout mouse analysis), immuno-PCR, etc. is very important.
However, conventional PCR is end-point PCR for qualitative assay of amplified DNA by gel electrophoresis, which causes many problems such as inaccurate detection of the amount of DNA. To overcome the problems of the conventional end-point PCR, a quantitative competitive (QC) PCR method was developed. The QC-PCR is based on co-amplification in the same conditions of a target and a defined amount of a competitor having similar characteristics to the target. The starting amount of the target is calculated based on the ratio of a target product to a competitor product after the co-amplification. However, the QC-PCR is very complicated in that the most suitable competitor for each PCR must be designed, and multiple experiments at various concentrations for adjusting the optimal ratio range (at least a range of 1:10 to 10:1, 1:1 is an optimal ratio) of the target to the competitor must be carried out. The success probability for accurate quantification is also low.
In view of these problems of the conventional PCR methods, there has been introduced a real-time PCR method in which each PCR cycle is monitored to measure PCR products during the exponential phase of PCR. At the same time, there has been developed a fluorescence detection method for quickly measuring PCR products accumulated in a tube at each PCR cycle, instead of separation on a gel. UV light analysis of ethidium bromide-containing target molecules at each cycle and detection of fluorescence with a CCD camera were first reported by Higuchi et al. in 1992. Therefore, an amplification plot showing fluorescent intensities versus cycle numbers can be obtained.
However, in a conventional real-time PCR system, all wells or chips must be set to the same temperature conditions due to use of metal blocks such as peltier elements. Even though it may be advantageous to carry out repeated experiments using a large amount of samples at the same conditions, there are limitations on performing PCR using different samples at different temperature conditions. Also, since metal blocks such as peltier elements are used for temperature maintenance and variation, a temperature transition rate is as low as 1-3° C./sec, and thus, a considerable time for temperature transition is required, which increases the duration of PCR to more than 2 hours. In addition, the temperature accuracy of ±0.5° C. limits fast and accurate temperature adjustment, which reduces the sensitivity and specificity of PCR.